The present invention generally relates to optoelectronic devices based on semiconductor materials and to methods of manufacturing the same. The present invention more particularly relates to optoelectronic devices comprising micrometer-range or nanometer-range semiconductor elements, particularly semiconductor microwires, nanowires, or structures having a pyramidal shape.